Charakter-Geheimnisse
Die Charaktere in LOST haben viele Geheimnisse, die sie voreinander bewahren. Viele dieser Geheimnisse sind nur wenigen der Gestrandeten bekannt oder sogar gänzlich unbekannt. Um einen Überblick darüber zu behalten, wer welches Geheimniss kennt, listet diese Seite diverse Charakteregeheimnisse auf. Ana-Lucia Zusammenfassung: Ana-Lucia ermordete Jason McCormack aus Rache, nachdem dieser sie anschoss und so ihr ungeborenes Baby tötete. Status des Geheimnisses: Teresa Cortez und wahrscheinlich auch Sayid wissen es. :*Ihre Mutter Teresa Cortez vermutet vollkommen richtig, dass Ana-Lucia die Mörderin war. :*Erzählt die Geschichte, wie sie angeschossen wurde, Sayid, verrät aber nicht das Ende, als Sayid fragt, was dem Mann widerfahren ist. Sayid könnte aber durch ihr Verhalten eine Vermutung von ihrem Geheimnis haben, da er, als sie ihm die Waffe gibt und ihn bittet, sie zu erschießen, sagt: „Was hätte ich davon, dich zu töten, wenn wir beide eigentlich schon tot sind?“ }} Zusammenfassung: Ana-Lucia arbeitete mit Jacks Vater, Christian Shephard auf einem Trip nach Australien. Sie wusste nicht, dass Christian Jacks Vater war. Status des Geheimnisses: Niemand weiß davon. Nicht einmal Ana weiß, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. :*Christian engagierte Ana, um ihn auf einem Trip nach Australien zu begleiten. :*Ana-Lucia und Jack sprachen nie über diese Verbindung. Es könnte sein, dass Ana-Lucia davon wusste, seit sie Jack fragte, ob sein Vater ein Trinker war. Wenn sie davon wusste, nahm sie dieses Geheimniss mit ins Grab. }} Ben Zusammenfassung: Als Benjamin Linus in eine von Rousseaus Fallen tappt, gibt er sich als ein mit einem Heißluftballon gestrandeter namens Henry Gale aus. Status des Geheimnisses: Alle wissen davon. :*Nachdem der echte Henry Gale tot aufegfunden wurde, gesteht Ben vor Ana-Lucia und Sayid, dass er ein Anderer sei, behauptet aber ein kleines Tier zu sein. :*Nachdem Michael sich auf einen tauschhandel mit den Anderen einließ, wurden Jack, Hurley, Sawyer und Kate gefangen genommen. Vor ihren Augen regelt Ben die Abmachungen. Er scheint der Anführer der Anderen zu sein. :*Während ihrer Zeit bei den Anderen werden Kate, Sawyer und Jack in dieser Anahme bestätigt. :*Es ergibt sich von selbst, dass Kate und Sawyer bei ihrer Rückkehr das Geheimniss preisgeben. }} Zusammenfassung: Ben und die Anderen entführten Alex. Ben erzählte ihr, dass er ihr Vater sei und dass ihre Mutter (Rousseau) verstorben sei. So erfuhr Alex nie davon. Status des Geheimnisses: Alle wissen es. :*Die Überlebenden erfuhren es von Rousseau. :*Scheinbar wissen es auch fast alle Anderen :*Alex fand es schließlich auch heraus, als Ben vor Rousseau festgenommen wurde und Rousseau auf Alex starrte. Ben entschlosss sich dann, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. }} Zusammenfassung: Ben erzählt allen das er auf der Insel geboren worden sei. Status des Geheimnisses: Richard Alpert und John Locke wissen es. :*Richard trifft ihn als Kind. Damals gehörte Ben noch zur DHARMA-Initiative. Zusammen töten sie einen großen Teil ihrer Mitglieder. :*Ben erzählt Locke, dass er Mitglied der Dharma-Initiative gewesen sei und sie alle getötet habe. Er zeigt Locke die Grube in der sich die Leichen seiner Opfer befinden und schießt schließlich auch Locke nieder. }} Zusammenfassung: Status des Geheimnisses: Tom, Locke, Hurley, Sawyer, Claire, Miles, Sayid, Desmond, Kapitän Gault, Frank, Keamy, Sun und Jin wissen es. :* Nachdem er zunächst Locke privat die Wahrheit erzählte, teilte er sie auch dem Rest von Lockes Gruppe in den Baracken mit. * Nachdem er sich seine Geschichte anhörte, lieferte Sayid Michael an Captain Gault als ein Spion von Ben aus. Desmond war dabei anwesend. * Captain Gault erzählte es Keamy. * Es ergibt sich, dass der Rest der Frachtercrew auch bescheid weiß. * Sun und Jin fanden es heraus, als sie den Frachter betraten. }} }} Zusammenfassung: Ben behauptete, nichts über das Monster zu wissen. Status des Geheimnisses: Claire, Hurley, Sawyer, Miles und Locke wissen es. :*Nachdem Keamy Alex erschoss, ging Ben in einen geheimraum und legte eine Tafel mit Hieroglyphen frei. Als er wieder raus kommt, befehlt er schnell zum Wald zu rennen. Draußen erscheint das Monster und greift die Soldaten an. Als Hurley fragt, ob Ben es beschworen habe, antwortet dieser nicht. Er scheint keine Angst vor dem Monster zu haben. }} }} Boone Zusammenfassung: Hatte kurz vor dem Flug 815 Sex mit seiner Stiefschwester Shannon. Status des Geheimnisses: Es stirbt mit Boone und Shannon. }} Zusammenfassung: Charles ist aus bisher unbekannten Gründen auf der Suche nach der Insel. Er kauft das Hauptbuch der Black Rock und finanziert die Expidition der Kahana. Status des Geheimnisses: Ben, Locke, Tom und Michael wissen es. :*Ben zeigt Locke ein Video in dem Widmore ein Mitglied der Anderen foltert. Ben erzählt, dass Charles der Besitzer des Frachters sei. :*Michael erfährt es von Tom, als dieser ihn in Mahattan rekrutiert. }} }} Charlie Zusammenfassung: Charlie wurde durch den Einfluss seines Bruders Liam Heroinabhängig. Als sein Entzug began wurde er mithilfe von Locke clean. Später hatte er einige Rückfälle. Status des Geheimnisses: Liam, Locke, Jack, Hurley, Claire, Sawyer, Charlie und Eko wussten es. :*Locke erzählt Charlie, dass er von seiner Sucht wisse. :*Charlie sagte zu seinem Bruder Liam, dass "du mir das angetan hast". :*Jack enthüllt Charlie, dass er von seinem Entzug weiß, als sie in einer Höhle verschüttet werden. }} Zusammenfassung: Als Teil von Sawyers Plan attackiert Charlie Sun und lässt es so aussehen, als würden die Anderen aggressiver werden. Er tut dies um Locke wie einen Idioten aussehen zu lassen. Status des Geheimnisses: Sawyer und Sun wissen es. :*Charlie und Sawyer diskutieren den Plan im Wald, nachdem er erfolgreich durchgeführt wurde. Sawyer verspricht, niemandem davon zu erzählen. :*Charlie gesteht und entschuldigt sich für seine Tat bei Sun. Sun sagt Sawyer, dass sie es Jin verschweigen werde. Es ist unbekannt, ob Charlie oder Sun es irgendjemand anderem erzählten. }} Charlotte Zusammenfassung: Auf dem Weg zum Stab bemerkt Jin, dass Charlotte emotional reagiert, als Jin und Sun auf koreanisch über die Zukunft ihres Kindes sprechen. Jin konfontiert sie diese Nacht damit und als er droht Daniel zu verletzten, beginnt Charlotte koreanisch zu sprechen. Status des Geheimnisses: Jin weiß es. :*Jin fand es in der Nacht auf den Besuch beim Stab heraus, als er Charlotte damit konfrontiert. }} }} Christian Zusammenfassung: Christian Shepard hatte eine Affäre mit Carole Littleton. Neun Monate später brachte diese Claire zur Welt. Folglich sind Jack und Claire Halbgeschwister. Status des Geheimnisses: Christian, Carole und Lindsey wissen es. :*Claire weiß nichts von ihrer Verwandtschaft mit Jack, da Christian weder seinen, noch den Namen seines Sohns preisgab. }} Eko Zusammenfassung: War ein gefürchteter Drogendealer, der in seinem Heimatland Nigeria für Morde und Drohungen bekannt war. Behauptet ein Priester zu sein, wurde aber nicht formell zum Priester geweiht. Status des Geheimnisses: Keiner der Überlebenden weiß davon, obwohl ab und zu Fragen bezüglich seines unorthodoxem Verhaltens aufkamen. :*Charlie fragt: "Was für ein Priester bist du überhaupt?" }} Hurley Zusammenfassung: Er gewinnt mit den Zahlen, die er von Leonard bekommen hat, den Mega Lotto Jackpot Status des Geheimnisses: Hurley redet mit mehreren Leuten darüber. Jack weiß es, Charlie glaubte ihm scheinbar nicht. Bis zu Charlies Tod geht er darauf nicht mehr ein. Sawyer könnte es wissen. :*Er schuldet Walt 83.000 Dollar, die er beim Backgammon verspielt hat. Er versichert Walt, dass er das Geld bekommen wird. :*Er erzählt Charlie von seinem Nettovermögen, doch Charlie glaubt ihm nicht. Später macht er vor Kate Witze darüber, woraufhin Hurley kontert, das Charlie verrückt sei. :*Auf dem Floß liest Sawyer die Nachricht, die Hurley für die Flaschenpost geschrieben hat, aber er kennt Hurleys richtigen Namen nicht (Er sagt: „Wer zum Teufel ist Hugo und hat 160 Millionen Dollar, um sie seiner Mutter zu vermachen?"). Beachte, dass Ms. Klugh Hurley vor Sawyer „Hugo“ nennt, als die Anderen sie gefangen nehmen, so dass er die Verbindung inzwischen vielleicht gezogen hat. :*Erzählt seine Geschichte Jack, obwohl dieser ihm vielleicht nicht glaubt; er scheint Zweifel an Teilen von Hurleys Geschichte zu hegen, nachdem er erwähnt, dass er auf einer psychiatrischen Station gewesen ist. :*In der Oceanic Pressekonferenz erwähnt es ein Reporter. Jack, Kate, Sayid und Sun sind dabei anwesend. }} }} Zusammenfassung: Hurley fühlt sich für den Tod von zwei Personen, die beim Einsturz einer Dachterasse ums Leben gekommen sind, verantwortlich. Nach dem Unfall wird er in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa eingewiesen. Er entwickelt dort einen imaginären Freund. Status des Geheimnisses: Libby wusste wahrscheinlich, dass er in Santa Rosa war und einen imaginären Freund hatte. Jack weiß von seinem Aufenthalt dort, aber nicht von Dave. :*Libby war in der gleichen psychiatrischen Station, aber bis jetzt ist noch nicht klar, ob sie sich dort getroffen haben. :*Er erzählt Jack von seinem Aufenthalt in der psychiatrischen Station. }} Zusammenfassung: Hurley sieht Jacobs Hütte, als er alleine im Wald ist. Als er hinein sieht befindet sich Christian darin. Status des Geheimnisses: Locke und Ben wissen es. Claire, Miles und Sawyer ebenfalls, wobei sie weder Jacob noch die Hütte kennen. :*Als Locke auf der Suche nach Jacobs Hütte ist, sagt Hurley, dass er in die falsche Richtung gehe. Hurley versucht sich dann herauszureden. :*Nach der Attacke auf die Barracken bitten Locke und Ben ihn um Hilfe auf der Suche nach der Hütte. Claire, Miles und Sawyer sind dabei anwesend. }} }} Jin Zusammenfassung: Erzählte Sun und Mr. Paik, dass sein Vater tot sei. Er erzählte diese Lüge, weil er sich für seine Herkunft schämte. Status des Geheimnisses: Sun weiß es. :*Als Jins Mutter Sun droht, zu erzählen dass sie eine Prostituierte ist, will Sun die Geschichte üperprüfen und sucht Jins Vater auf, der die Geschichte bestätigt. }} Zusammenfassung: Nachdem Sun sich eine beträchtliche Menge Geld von ihrem Vater leiht um Jins Mutter zum schweigen zu bringen, lässt dieser Jin nicht mehr als Angsetellten sondern als Auftragskiller für sich arbeiten. Status des Geheimnisses: Sun weiß es. :*Sun weiß es und sah ihn mit Blut an seinen Händen. }} Zusammenfassung: Jin und Sun werden auf Unfruchtbarkeit getestet. Der Doktor teilt Sun privat mit, dass Jin unfruchtbar sei. Status des Geheimnisses: Alle wissen es. :*Nachdem sie Jin mitteilte, dass sie schwanger sei, erzählt sie auch von seiner Unfruchtbarkeit. :*Juliet untersucht Sun um festzustellen, ob diese schwanger ist. Sun erzählt dabei von ihrer Affäre. Juliet hält die Informationen für Ben auf Tonband fest. :*Locke stiehlt das Tonband von Ben und gibt es Sawyer. Dieser spielt es den Anderen im Strandcamp vor. }} Zusammenfassung: Mr. Paik beauftragte Jin um Jae Lee zu töten Status des Geheimnisses: Mr. Paik weiß es. :*Jin gab Jae Lee die Chance davon zu rennen, anstatt zu sterben. Jae Lee beging darauf Suizid. }} Juliet Zusammenfassung: Juliet bittet Jack darum, Ben bei einem operativen Eingriff zu töten. Dies teilt sie ihm durch eine Videokassette mit, die sie ihm heimlich vorspielt. Status des Geheimnisses: Jack und die Anderen wissen es. :*Es wird ab und zu auf die Schilder und Juliet gezoomt, was darauf hinweist, dass sie beim Filmen Hilfe durch eine weitere Person erhielt. :*Jack erzählt es während der Operation Tom, der es wiederum Isabel erzählt. Jack leugnet später aber, dass Juliet ihn wirklich dazu aufgefordert hätte. }} Kate Zusammenfassung: Kate tötet Wayne, von dem sie dachte, er sei ihr Stiefvater, bis sie 2001 herausfindet, dass er in Wirklichkeit ihr biologischer Vater ist. So beginnt ihr Leben auf der Flucht. Status des Geheimnisses: Alle wissen es. :* Edward Mars sagt Jack, dass Kate gefährlich sei. Als er später das Spielzeugflugzeug findet, sagt Kate "Es gehörte dem Mann, den ich getötet habe." :* Hurley stolpert über Kates Fahndungsfoto. :*Sawyer weiß nach einer Runde „Ich hab noch nie“ davon, dass sie jemanden umgebracht hat. :* Sawyer offenbart vor allen Kates Geheimniss, um seinen Platz auf Michaels zu sichern. Zuvor wurde er verdächtigt, Michael vergiftet zu haben. :* Die Anderen erzählen Locke, mit etwas mehr Details, was Kate getan hat. }} }} Zusammenfassung: Kate ist diejenige, die Sun dazu drängt, Jin zu vergiften. Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Sun weiß es. :*Jack vermutet es, aber Sun behauptet, sie hätte es alleine getan. }} Libby Zusammenfassung: Sie war zur gleichen Zeit wie Hurley in der Anstalt. Status des Geheimnisses: Niemand weiß es. :*Sie kommt Hurley bekannt vor, doch er zieht die Verbindung zur Anstalt nicht. :*Libby versucht ihn zu verwirren, indem sie ihm erzählt, dass er ihr beim Einsteigen ins Flugzeug auf den Fuss getreten sei. Hurley war aber der Letzte der einstieg und Libby war im Hinteren Teil des Flugzeug. Also war es eine Lüge. }} Zusammenfassung: Sie gibt Desmond das Boot, die „Queen Elizabeth“. Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Desmond weiß davon, obwohl er sich nicht bewusst ist, das Libby auf der Insel war. }} Locke :*Locke saß vor dem Absturz vier Jahre lang im Rollstuhl, da er aber vor den anderen an Bord geht, weiß keiner von seiner Behinderung. ::*Nach dem Absturz kann Locke wieder laufen. ::*Walt sagt zu Michael: "Mr. Locke said a miracle happened to him." Wie viel Locke Walt erzählt hat, ist unbekannt. ::*Als sie sich dem Flugzeug der Droggenschmuggler das erste Mal nähern, beginnen Lockes Beine sich wieder in den gelähmten Zustand zurückzuversetzen. ::*Locke weiht Boone in sein Geheimnis ein, kurz bevor er beim Durchsuchen der Beechcraft verletzt wird. Boone stirbt, bevor er irgendjemandem erzählen kann, dass Locke gelähmt war. ::*Locke fährt am Flughafen zu Rose, um die Medikamente, die sie fallen gelassen hat, aufzuheben. Als er ihr später erzählt, dass es vier Wochen dauern wird, bis er sich davon erholt hat, dass die Feuerschutztür seine Beine verletzt hat, antwortet sie: "You and I both know it's not going take that long." :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Nur Rose (und vielleicht Walt) weiß davon. Boone wusste auch davon, aber er starb kurz nachdem er es rausgefunden hat. Sawyer weiss auch von Locke´s Geheimnis, da Locke's Vater es ihm erzählte kurz bevor er ihn umbrachte. :*Von den Überlebenden des Flugs hat nur Locke die Hieroglyphen auf dem Countdown Zähler vor den Ereignissen aus 2.24 Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 gesehen und entschieden, niemandem zu sagen, was er gesehen hat. ::*Ben behauptet, dass er die Hieroglyphen gesehen hat, als sich die Zahlen zurückgestellt haben. :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Ben, Eko und Desmond wissen davon. :*Nur Locke hat die Karte, die vom Schwarzlicht zum Vorschein gebracht wird, auf der Feuerschutztür der Schwan-Station gesehen. Er zeigt das grundlegende Aussehen der Karte Mr. Eko, :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Locke, Eko und Desmond wissen davon. Locke weiß nicht, dass Desmond von der Karte und Visa-Versa weiß :::*Sawyer findet die handgemalte Karte von Locke in einem Stapel von Plastikkanistern und gibt sie Jack. :*Wie Mr. Eko hat auch Locke in den schwarzen Rauch geschaut, jedoch wurde nie gezeigt, was er gesehen hat. :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Keiner weiß davon. Desmond erfährt von Kelvin davon, aber er sieht es nie, weil es unsichtbar ist. :::*Charlie hat den schwarzen Rauch auch gesehen. Kate ist überrascht, als sie das Monster vermutlich auf Locke zugehen sieht. :*Er entdeckt zusammen mit Mr. Eko die Perlen-Station ::*Er erzählt Desmond davon, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass die Taste nicht echt ist. :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Locke, Eko und Desmond wissen davon. :*Half früher in einer Kommune und/oder einem Kult, der als „die Familie" bezeichnet wird, Marihuana anzubauen. :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Keiner weiß davon. Michael Zusammenfassung: Erschießt Ana-Lucia und Libby, um Ben zu befreien. Er wird von den Anderen gezwungen, Henry zu befreien und seine Freunde zu verraten, indem er Kate, Jack, Sawyer und Hurley zum Camp der Anderen lockt. Status des Geheimnisses: Alle wissen es. :*Sayid fand Michaels Plan raus und erzählte es Jack. Sayid segelte dann um die Insel um Jack, Hurley, Kate und Sawyer zu helfen. :*Nachdem Jack Michael konfrontiert, gesteht dieser seine Taten vor der Gruppe. :*Ben sagt zu Juliet, dass Michael leicht manipulierbar sei und man so an Jack kommen könnte. Paulo beobachtet das Geschehen. }} }} Zusammenfassung: Die Oceanic Sechs lügt den Rest der Welt über den Crash, die Überlebendenzahl, die Insel und vermutlich mehr an. Status des Geheimnisses: Ben, Desmond, Frank, Walt, Penny, Widmore, Matthew Abaddon und Locke wissen es. :*Matthew Abaddon äußert die Vermutung, als er Hurley in Santa Rosa besucht. :*Ben hat die Insel verlassen und somit muss er auch von der Lüge erfahren haben. :*Penny hilft den sechs auf ihrem Weg nach Indonesien. Sie weiß höchstwahrscheinlich davon. :*Es war Lockes Idee über den Verbleib der Anderen Überlebenden zu lügen. Da er in der Zukunft ebenfalls dieInsel verlässt muss er es auch wissen. :*Desmond und Frank wissen davon, weil sie die Insel mit den Anderen verlassen haben. :*Walt persönlich kam zu Hurley um zu fragen, warum sie lügen. :*Sun sagt Widmore, dass er bereits wisse, dass sie lügen. }} }} Rose Zusammenfassung: Sie hat eine unheilbare Krankheit, von der sie glaubt, dass sie von der Insel (und während sie dort bleibt) geheilt wird. Status des Geheimnisses: Bernard und vielleicht auch Locke wissen davon. :*Jack vermutet es, aber Sun behauptet, sie hätte es alleine getan. :*Rose erzählt Bernard nachdem sie sich wiedertreffen, dass die Insel sie geheilt habe. }} Sawyer :*Sein richtiger Name ist James Ford. ::*Nahm „Sawyer“ von einem Hochstapler namens Sawyer an. ::*Der echte Sawyer betrügt Fords Mutter, was Fords Vater dazu veranlasst, erst sie und dann sich selbst umzubringen. :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Locke, Hurley, Kate, Jack und Michael kennen Sawyers richtigen Namen von der Passagierliste; nur Kate und Locke kennt den Grund, warum er diesen Namen angenommen hat. Michael erfährt seinen richtigen Namen von Ms. Klugh. :*Sawyer tötet Frank Duckett als Revanche (falsche Person). :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Kate weiß nach einer Runde „Ich hab noch nie“, dass er einen Mann umgebracht hat (ohne Details). Ben weiß ebenfalls davon. Locke weiß davon, aus der Akte die Richard Alpert ihm gegeben hat. :*Sawyer glaubt, dass er eine Tochter hat. :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Keiner auf der Insel weiß davon. :*Sawyer lernt Jacks Vater in einer Bar kennen. :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Sawyer bringt beide (auf Grund eines Sprichwortes das Jack und sein Vater benutzen) in Verbindung. Kurz vor Abfahrt des Flosses (Exodus, Teil 1) erzält Sawyer Jack davon. Sayid :*Sayid hat eine Vergangenheit als Folterer und foltert Sawyer einmal. ::*Die Tatsache, dass er Sawyer gefoltert hat, war zuerst nur Jack und Kate bekannt. Ana-Lucia erfährt später davon. :::*'Status des Geheimnisses:' Von Sayids Vergangenheit als Folterer wissen Jack, Kate, Ana-Lucia, Locke, Sawyer und Ben. Shannon (siehe Boone) Sun Zusammenfassung: Als das Flugzeug abstürzt, weiß keiner (noch nicht einmal Jin), dass Sun Englisch sprechen kann. Aufgrund der Sprachbarriere wird das koreanische Paar ausgeschlossen. Sun lernt von Jae Lee Englisch, bevor sie, als Teil ihres Plans, Jin zu verlassen, an Bord des Fluges 815 geht. Status des Geheimnisses: Alle wissen davon. :*Sun enthüllt ihr Geheimnis zuerst Michael, um zu erklären, dass Jin ihn angegriffen hat, weil er Jins Armbanduhr trägt. :*Kate deckt Suns Geheimnis aufgrund ihrer Reaktion auf Kates Worte während der Gartenarbeit auf. :*Schließlich erfahren alle von ihrer Fähigkeit, Englisch zu sprechen, als sie Jin gegen die Anschuldigung, er habe das erste Floß angezündet, verteidigt. }} Zusammenfassung: Michael wird krank und Jack stellt fest, dass jemand seine Wasserflasche vergiftet hat. Obwohl Kate und Sawyer die anfänglichen Verdächtigen sind, stellt sich heraus, dass Sun es unter dem Drängen von Kate getan hat. Status des Geheimnisses: Jack und Kate wissen es. :*Jack konfrontiert Sun, die zugibt, dass sie nicht möchte, dass Jin geht und ihm nur so viel gegeben hat, dass er krank wird. Michael trinkt versehentlich von Jins Wasser. }} + Mord an Collen + Affäre Walt Zusammenfassung: Weil Walt die Insel nicht verlassen möcte, zündet er das Floß seines Vaters an. Status des Geheimnisses: Locke und Michael wissen es. :*Locke findet es heraus und konfrontiert ihn. :*Später gesteht er es Michael. }} * Category:Listen Category:Wiederkehrende Themen